Zombies TC
Zombies TC is a total conversion based on the movie Dawn of the Dead. It was made in 1995 by T.C.H.G.. It borrows the film's music, weaponry and basic plot. Judging from the status bar picture, the player is likely supposed to be controlling the character Peter from the film. Maps The maps are all based around areas in the movie. The player starts in the TV studio, then works their way through a tear gas filled apartment block (with clever use of the floor damage effect). After getting to the chopper on the roof, the player stops to refuel at a landing strip and then to the mall where most of the movie was spent. After a couple of mall levels, the action moves onto some levels which resemble "Day Of The Dead". After a final struggle through a zombie-infested refuelling base in map 10, the player stands alone on a desert island with no fuel and no shelter, and only the seagulls for company. While the maps are relatively undetailed and sometimes annoyingly non-linear, the gameplay is almost perfect, with only a few problems in item placement, such as the odd placement of 2+ sets of armour in the same room, or stacks of bandages or armour/heath bonuses filling a room. The project makes a great use of silent teleporters for vents and multi-story buildings. Enemies The enemies have been replaced by digitized versions of the team members in various guises, from female zombies carrying decapitated heads to shotgun-wielding bikers. The graphics are of a relatively poor standard, mainly because the pictures were taken with a digital camera made in 1995 and had to be converted to the Doom palette. Unless stated, all enemies use melee attacks. * Girl with head - replaces the Imp, sharing sprite space with the mall security guy. She attacks with her severed (but still living) head. * Shotgun biker - replaces the Baron of Hell, fires off a lethal shotgun blast, wears a trenchcoat. They can be tricky in groups. * Pistol biker - replaces the Hell Knight, wears white. Similar to the shotgun biker, though not as tough. * Zombie bloke - replaces the demon, wears a flannel shirt. * Mall security - or a cop, replaces the former human and fires pistol rounds. * Zombie mall security - replaces the shotgun sergeant. Like mall security, but in blue, and now a tad stronger. * Crazed bloody handed guy - a weak enemy that replaces the lost soul. * Civilian - replaces the Cyberdemon. He does nothing, just walks around. Weaponry * Knife - Replaces the fist, basically the same. * Chainsaw - Same as the original Doom chainsaw. * Revolver - Replaces the pistol, now fires slightly faster. * Rifle - Replaces the shotgun. * M-16 - Replaces the chaingun, now fires faster. * Bazooka - Replaces the rocket launcher. * TE-22 - Replaces the plasma rifle. Supposedly a hammer drill, but in fact it fires bullets at an insanely fast rate. * The Finger - Replaces the BFG. The hand flips the player off, making it completely useless. Items Most of the item sprites have changed from the original Doom ones, usually having something to do with the movie. * Health bonus becomes a chocolate bar * Spiritual armour becomes a helmet * Soul sphere is now a scantily clad woman * Stimpacks are now a pile of snacks * Medikits are bandages and disinfectant * Computer map is a set of blueprints * Security armor is now a Jacket * Combat armor becomes a rugby suit * Light amplification goggles are now a torch * Radiation suits are now gas masks (only seen on level 2) * There are 3 kinds of keys : ** Main key : A Golden latch key ** EC Key : A red keycard ** Crowbar : A crowbar, opens "jammed" doors Download * Category:Total conversions Category:Episode WADs Category:1997 WADs Category:PWADs by name